Sleepless
by waterrain
Summary: Goo Yong Ha is losing sleep over Moon Jae Shin and he decides to have some payback. In the end it was a sleepless night for both of them.


**I Do Not Own Sungkyunkwan Scandal. This Fanfic is in Goo Yong Ha's view. Please Review and Thank You.**

**Sleepless**

**By Waterrain**

I have noticed my friend Moon Jae Shin has been skipping meals for about a month, but yet he has been drinking sake and water. I questioned him about it and he told me 'Don't worry about it, Yeorim' before walking away. It is frustrating and I refuse to let it go for I'm losing precious sleep over it.

I walked after him, I'm not going to let my friend walk away from me, and I grabbed him by the wrist. He stared at me and blinked for a moment.

"Geol Oh, Tell me what is wrong." I stated firmly, my other hand gripped his other wrist, and my grip was tight on both of his wrist's. "I have been losing sleep over it."

"No wonder you are grumpy." He commented calmly as my grip loosened and I let his wrists go.

"Just tell me." I told him and my arms were crossed.

"Fine. I just do not feel like eating, Yeorim." My friend stated flatly and he sighed deeply at me. "That expression does not suit you."

I hugged him and he didn't pull away from me.

"You are lying to me my friend. Do not lie to me." I whispered into his ear and he didn't say anything. "Tell me the truth."

"Persistent as ever, Yong Ha. I'm trying to take my mind off of things." Jae Shin told me in a tired voice, I smiled faintly for now I'm getting somewhere, and I guided him into his room.

"Ah, there are healthier ways of taking your mind off of things." I commented cheerfully and he rolled his eyes at me. My friend laid down on the floor, a pillow under his head, and he shook his head at me.

"I'll eat." Jae Shin stated calmly to me and I grinned at him.

"You better Geol Oh." I told him causally as I sat down by him and grabbed his hands which were shaking. "Your hands are shaking and those wrists of yours have become a little thinner."

I heard him sighing to himself and he looked at in annoyance.

"I didn't think it would affect me in such a short time." He commented to me and attempted to pull his hands away, but I held on and my hands were wrapped around his wrists.

"Ah, Geol Oh. It is because you overwork your body daily." I stated calmly and then moved my hands to grip his hips. He glared at me briefly, I smiled faintly at him, and felt his hips. "Your hips are bonier than normal too."

I moved my hands from his hips to his chest and he rolled his eyes. I grinned at him before sitting on his stomach, my friend glared at me, and I tilted my head.

"You really shouldn't have worried me, my dear friend." I whispered into his ear, my body was now laying completely on top of him, and I had my arms wrapped around his shoulders. "I lost sleep over you."

"I didn't ask you to worry and it is not my fault." He muttered to me and I moved a hand to his chin.

"Well Jae Shin. If I do not worry about you then who would?" I asked him calmly and my thumb gently caressed his pouty looking lips. He looked at me with annoyance, I grinned at him, and my body was pressing down on his body. "Ah, no answer?"

I moved my other hand up to feel his hair and he sighed deeply while shaking his head. I smiled faintly for he was giving in, his body was relax, and I'm content. I kissed him on the cheek and he didn't say anything to me. Due to the fact he was tired and not wanting to do anything.

"You are not going to push me away?" I whispered into his ear and I watched as he closed his eyes.

"Not in the mood, Yong Ha." Jae Shin told me in a tired voice, I smirked faintly, and then kissed him on the neck. "You crazy bastard."

I chuckled and moved my leg between his legs rubbing slightly. He opened up his eyes, I grinned playfully at him, but then he merely shook his head and closed his eyes again.

"I'm going to keep you up." I stated calmly and my friend sighed in annoyance.

"Not my fault you couldn't sleep, jerk." He muttered to me and I moved my hand from his lips going to reach downwards to his bottom. "Leave me the hell alone already and go to sleep in your own room."

I kissed him on his nose before moving down to kiss him on the lips and I kept my eyes opened. His eyes opened up wide in shock, he moved his lips to talk, but I skillfully slipped my tongue inside and my friend was speechless. I explored his warm mouth, played with his tongue with my own, and I felt my pulse racing even though Jae Shin did nothing. After a minute or so I broke the kiss due to the fact he was trembling and his eyes were wide. I could tell my friend had felt frightened although he would not ever tell me. His eyes were gazed over, I smiled playfully, and maybe I went too far with him. I don't want to break him after all and my hand moved up to his mid back away from his firm bottom.

"Yong Ha. You crazy bastard." He said slowly and his eyes were still gazed over in shock. "Why the hell did you do that to me?"

"Ah, my dear friend. I'm afraid to say I must leave you and let you wonder." I commented smugly and moved from the top of his body. He glared at me, but I smirked and my arms were crossed. "See you in the morning, Jae Shin."

I chuckled and walked away from him. He tossed a pillow at me, I looked back, and saw his cheeks were flushed along with those lips being swollen. I smirked smugly and he glared at me.

"I hate you, Yeorim." Jae Shin stated flatly and I grinned at him.

"Ah, I love you too Geol Oh." I said happily and then blow him a kiss before leaving to my own room. I wonder if my friend will in fact have a difficult time sleeping, I hope so for he had me worried, and tonight I'm going to sleep. I touched my lips and then sighed deeply for I wanted to do more to my friend, but…I picked up my forbidden book and begun to read it.

"Geol Oh. You truly do make me frustrated in so many ways." I muttered to myself and shook my head while opening up the book. "At least these do help me."

I wondered if Moon Jae Shin enjoyed the kiss I gave him along with feeling his firm bottom and rubbing my knee against him. Ah, I suppose I will be up tonight asking myself these kind of questions. At least I won't be the only one up, I know I'm a great kisser for all of the lady's I have kissed told me, and I'm tempted to go back to Jae Shin's room and ask him 'Did you enjoy it'. I sighed to myself and focused my mind on the book otherwise I would be tempted to touch Geol Oh more personally.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


End file.
